Night of the Hunter
by Sage Londyn
Summary: Brenn may not be an Argent by blood, but she is by spirit and soul. After all, the family took her in after her parents were killed. She was raised to be absolutely lethal and believe all creatures of the night were monsters that needed to be put down. But what happens when that starts to change? Has everything she believed her entire life been a lie? Jackson/OC -Eventual Derek/OC


**Night of the Hunter**

**Chapter One – Liars and Thieves**

**~()~ ~()~ ~()~**

_I was born of the womb of a poisonous man. Beaten and broken and chased from the land, but I rise up above it, high up above it and see._

_I was hung from a tree made of tongues of the weak; The branches, the bones of the liars and thieves._

_Rise up above it, high up above and see._

_Pray to your god, open your heart,_

_Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark._

_Cover your eyes, the devil's inside_

_One night of the hunter_

_One day I will get revenge_

_One night to remember_

_One day it'll all just end…_

_30 Seconds To Mars - Night Of The Hunter_

* * *

"Can't say I'm glad to be back here." Kate said as she checked her mirrors and switched lanes on the dark hi-way.

Tucking her iPad back in her purse, Brenn said, "For the size of this town… the amount of disappearances is insane!"

Kate smirked as she nodded, "Beacon Hills is definitely... active for a small town, that's for sure."

Tucking some of her long, dark brown hair behind her ear Brenn nodded, "How long do you think it will be until we catch the alpha?"

"With your senses… probably not long."

Brenn smiled a beaming smile as she looked down to her lap.

Kate was right, Brenn's senses were unmatched as a hunter which was surprising considering she wasn't born into the hunting life.

Her parents had been killed by werewolves when she was just a baby, and hunters had taken her in. She'd been raised into the hunting life by Gerard Argent, learning everything she knew from the best of the best; the Argents.

The entire family pretty much accepted her as one of their own, they even given her their last name.

For the last year, she had been traveling and hunting with Kate.

_In other news, local authorities remain perplexed by the animal attacks plaguing Beacon Hills._

Kate and Brenn exchanged looks and then both laughed at the news report from the radio. Animal attacks? That was one way to put it.

Reaching down Kate hit a button to change radio stations until finally a good song came on.

But it wasn't long until the hair on the back of her neck stood up as Brenn sat up straighter in the seat and looked around.

Someone or something was watching them, she could feel it.

Keeping her eyes on the road, Kate didn't notice the change in the teenage girl beside her as she tapped her thumbs on the steering wheel in beat with the song.

A light coating of rain had covered the windows and made it harder to see out.

"Kate… something's wrong." Brenn finally spoke.

Kate looked over at her and they heard a loud howl in the distance.

"The alpha?" The teenager wondered.

"Or one of its betas." Kate breathed out as she looked around, checking all her windows and mirrors, the uncomfortable feeling of being stalked was now all too apparent.

As Kate turned in her seat to look out of the back window, Brenn gasped "Watch out!"

Turning around, Kate slammed on her brakes just in time to avoid hitting a truck as it sped around a corner.

The driver honked several times as they drove past the car with the two shaken hunters.

"_Nice driving, Kate. Nice." _She breathed out as she held onto the steering wheel and caught her breath.

"Are you okay?"

Brenn looked around as she nodded and leaned forward to pick the contents of her spilt purse up from the floorboard when there was a thud on top of the car.

Kate slowly started to reach between the seats to the back floorboard where she had a gun, but before she could grab it; her driver side window was smashed and a large, clawed hand reached in.

"No!" she yelled as she fought against its hand as it grabbed her arm and coat sleeve.

In an instant Brenn retrieved the gun and fired a single shot through the roof of the car.

There was an animalistic pained groan and the werewolf let go of the older hunter.

Brenn opened her door and jumped out, cocking the shotgun as she did.

Kate rolled from the driver's seat out of the passenger door and was on her feet in a matter of seconds.

"You alright?" Brenn asked as she looked around keeping her gun at the ready.

"Yeah." Kate answered checking their surroundings.

After hearing a loud howl, which they assumed was the alpha trying to signal its location to the rest of the pack, Kate opened the back of her car as she instructed Brenn to call Kate's brother, Chris.

After ending the call, Brenn looked over to see Kate had an assault rifle in her arms and had just loaded a wolfs bane bullet into it.

Heading a little ways down the alley they kept their eyes open and their senses alert.

Hearing noise on a rooftop they looked up just in time to see a man leaping across.

A loud shot rang out and Kate lowered her gun with a cocky smile as the wolf dropped from midair.

"Perfect shot, as always." Brenn complimented.

"Yeah, but he won't be too happy." Kate said with a laugh as she nodded to where her brother pulled into the alley.

Jumping out of his car he stared at the two of them with a disappointed look.

"Get in." He said gruffly.

"Not even, _Hello, nice to see you_?" his sister retorted, causing Brenn to hold back a laugh.

"All I've got at the moment is, please put the assault rifle away before someone notices." He said, as he then pulled the shotgun from Brenn's hands.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Chris, that's the brother I love. Now listen, there was two of them."

"The alpha?" He asked.

"I don't know, but one of them tried to kill me." She explained.

"One of them is gonna lead us to the other, he can't do that if he's dead." Chris reminded them, as he looked between them.

"How are we supposed to kill either, if we're dead?" Brenn asked, with raised eyebrows, her dark brown eyes darker than normal.

Knowing what kind of bullet his sister had used on the wolf, he asked, "How long will it take?"

"Probably 48 hours." Brenn asked.

"If that." Kate chimed in as she nodded for Brenn to follow her.

**~(The next morning)~**

"If we aren't going to be here long, what's the point of me even enrolling in school?" Brenn questioned as she sat down on her aunts bed, already dressed and ready for the day.

Kate unzipped a bag of her own clothes and said, "You know how Chris is… plus maybe the beta is in school? Check your surroundings, keep your eyes and ears open."

"I will, I always do. I just hate this, there's an alpha running around this town killing people and I'm expected to sit through chemistry while you're having all the fun." She pouted.

Kate opened her, mouth to say something, but their conversation was cut short by a high pitched scream as Allison ran into the room excited to see them.

Matching her excitement and hugging her niece Kate said, "I don't see you for a year and you turn into a freaking runway model?"

Allison laughed and blushed before turning her attention to Brenn and wrapping her arms around her, "Oh my god, it's been forever!"

Brenn smiled, seeing Allison was definitely a perk of coming with Kate to Beacon Hills.

Allison sat down and started telling Brenn about how much she'd love the school, and how she'd introduce her to all her friends.

"Speaking of friends… I'd bet you have the boys knocking each other's teeth out for your attention." Kate said as she folded a shirt from her bag.

"I kind of have one…" Allison admitted as she buried her face in her hands, to keep from showing them her red cheeks.

"You kind of have one? Well… you should kind of have a million." Kate joked with a laugh.

"Need any help unpacking?" Allison asked as she started to unzip a bag, but Kate quickly intercepted.

Allison let out a small gasp of pain as she looked down to where her aunt had a hold of her wrist.

Letting go she apologized, "Uh, see. You turn out beautiful and I end up with this Kung Fu death grip."

Moving the bag with the bullets from the bed she said, "Sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to be so rough."

"No worries." Allison shrugged it off as she, looked around the guest room.

**~()~**

The day hadn't been too bad for a first day at a new school, being in the same grade and several of the same classes as Allison didn't hurt either.

She'd met Lydia and Jackson and Stiles, but Allison just kept gushing about Scott McCall, she had yet to meet.

As she opened her locker to put all of her things away she heard someone say, "Where's Scott McCall?"

Stopping she peered around the open metal door to see someone talking to Jackson.

She could almost see his eyes glowing blue, and could tell almost instantly he was a werewolf.

Her eyes traced over his pale, sweaty face and then down his body until she saw some thick dark blood dripping from his hand.

She smirked, obviously this was the beta that Kate had shot the prior night.

Then it occurred to her that he was talking about the same Scott that Allison had been.

Leaning back around the door and staring into her locker she listened to their conversation.

"Okay, tough guy, how about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him?" Jackson wagered.

She had to fight to hold back a laugh as Jackson accused him of selling steroids. That would be a new one for sure, a werewolf drug dealer.

"By the way, whatever it is you're selling, you should probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked…" Jackson continued.

Her lips curved up into a wider smile at his words, now all she had to do was get Jackson to tell her about Scott, and why this werewolf was looking for him.

As she glanced back around she saw Derek spin Jackson around and pin him to the locker, when he stepped back she saw his claws were out.

Jackson let out a pained noise and held onto the back of his neck with a shocked expression and Derek stormed off down the hallway, right past Brenn.

"Oh my god! Jackson, are you okay?" she gasped, with false concern as she shut her locker and rushed towards him.

"I… think." He stuttered out still caught off guard and shocked from what had happened.

"You should probably see the nurse." She said, as she grabbed his arm and led him towards the nurse's office she'd passed earlier.

She said a silent thank you when the room was empty. This would give her the perfect opportunity to question him about Scott.

Jackson shrugged away and was about to tell her he was fine, when she turned and gave him a flirty smile as she said, "I could be your nurse."

Gathering some first aid supplies she instructed him to sit down in the chair as she climbed up on the edge of the desk and pulled the chair close to her.

Sitting down he admitted, "I didn't think he had a knife… or anything sharp."

"He sure got you good…" she breathed out as she pulled the collar of his dark button up shirt away from the open wounds.

A shame too, she thought to herself. If the claws went too deep and managed to turn him, they'd have to put him down. And he was way too hot to be killed.

"Here… I think we need to loosen your shirt a bit." She breathed out as she leaned down, running her hands over his shoulders and down his chest as she unfastened the first few buttons to get better access to his wounds.

She could practically hear the smile in his voice as he asked, "It's Brenn, right?"

"Guilty."

"Allison's cousin?" He questioned as she started to clean the blood away from the wounds.

"We're not really related, it's a long story."

Before he could say anything else she cut in, "So who was that guy? Was he looking for the same Scott, Allison keeps talking about?"

He flinched as she continued to clean the wounds.

"Yeah, the same one." He said, immediately feeling angered.

Letting out a pained groan when she started to clean it with alcohol, he jerked forward in his chair, but she pulled him back.

_Stop being a baby. _She thought in her head, but out loud she said, "Don't make me tie you down."

He smirked, the new girl had only been at the school for one day and she was already eating out of the palm of his hand.

"Is that a promise?" He suavely responded as he glanced over his shoulder at her.

She let out a small laugh deciding to test the waters she continued, "So tell me about Scott."

Jackson's shoulders tensed.

"Why don't you just ask Allison about him?" He said, his tone harsher then he'd meant for it to be.

Knowing exactly how easy he'd be to manipulate she leaned forward, gently brushing his ear with her lips as she breathily spoke, "I could… but I'd rather talk to you."

He started explaining how Scott McCall was a nobody who woke up one day and was suddenly the new star player of the lacrosse team.

She frowned, he'd gotten good at sports suddenly, definitely sounded like he might have been bitten.

If there was anything she'd learned over the years, it was that bitten wolves were more dangerous than those born into the curse and she didn't want to see Allison get hurt.

"So… who was the guy in the hallway looking for him?" she questioned.

"How should I know?" He asked then had to clear his throat as she gently started to blow on the back of his neck to ease the burn from the alcohol, "McCall is a freak."

"Sounds like I wouldn't disagree." She said with a laugh as she taped the bandage down over the wound and slid off the desk as he stood up.

He watched her with a nod of approval as she bent over to pull the trashcan out from under the nurse's desk.

As she turned and caught him she playfully asked, "Jackson Whittemore? Are you checking me out?"

He laughed as she crossed her arms over chest and narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, of course not. I was simply going to thank you." He lied as he started to button up his shirt, but stopped as she walked over to him.

"The bandage should hold for now, but you might want to get that fixed by a real nurse." She explained as she eyed him for a few seconds, before she slowly started to button his shirt back up.

"I think you make a great nurse." He said, his voice quiet as she glanced up at him with her dark brown eyes.

_This is too easy, _she thought to herself as she flashed him a flirtatious smile and added, "I… happen to be great at a lot of things."

Leaning down he hovered a few inches away from her face, and waited until her eyes moved to his lips before he whispered, "Well, I can't be sure until I find out for myself."

She arched her eyebrows at him and waited until he moved in like he was going to kiss her when she leaned back and asserted, "I might be talented… but not easy."

He sighed as she took a few steps back and started to turn for the door.

"You're breaking my heart!" He called after her.

Not missing a beat, and not turning back around she retorted, "You're heart isn't down there… try a cold shower."

She heard him laugh and she chuckled under her breath as she headed out to the parking lot, just in time to see two boys helping the same guy who'd hurt Jackson, into a blue jeep.

She recognized the one who'd driven off with him as Stiles, and when she saw Allison talking to the one with longer hair she realized that had to have been Scott.

**~()~**

After going to the grocery story with Kate, they'd gotten back at the same time Chris did.

When he started to go into the garage, Kate yelled after him "Chris, get your ass out of the '50s and come help with the groceries."

Moments after he went outside, Allison and Scott emerged from the garage.

"Hey…" Brenn greeted them with a knowing look.

She saw Scott swallow hard and some sweat bead by his eyebrows. He was scared, terrified actually. As he should be, he was a werewolf in a house full of hunters.

But there was more to it than that. He must have seen them when they'd gotten into town the night before, and saw them shoot the other beta.

Allison reached down and excitedly grabbed onto Scott's hand as she bounced on the balls of her feet and said, "Brenn, this is Scott!"

"Hi Scott." She greeted with a smiled, appearing innocent.

"Oh, uh-hey." He stammered out, trying to keep his nerves in check.

"This is Brenn… she's practically my cousin. Well, I guess more like sisters actually, but we haven't seen each other in over a year." Allison continued the introduction as Scott listened but kept watching Brenn from the corner of his eyes.

After getting the groceries carried in, Brenn watched from the door as Allison's father told Scott to get on his bike, and her to get inside the house.

"Oh, come on. Chris. Really? They were making out in the garage, not shooting amateur porn." Kate stated after locking up her car.

Brenn stifled a laugh as she and Allison exchanged looks.

Putting a hand on Scott's shoulder, causing him to jump Kate said "You, with the adorable brown eyes, drop your bike. You're staying for dinner."

About an hour later, everyone was around the table. Brenn was seated on one side next to Kate while Allison and Scott were across from them, leaving Allison's parent's to sit at either end of the table.

Tucking her dark brown hair behind her ear, Brenn looked down to her plate of food. She could feel the tension in the air, not to mention the hint of fear that laced the air surrounding Scott.

This had to have been the best family dinner she'd been to.

"You don't drink, Scott?" Chris asked, after offering him some beer or a shot of tequila.

"Not old enough to." He reminded them.

Eyeing the table, Allison's mother Victoria said, "That doesn't seem to stop many teenagers."

"No, but it should." Scott answered.

"10 point answer." Brenn said with a smug smile, causing him to stare at her.

"A total lie, but well played, Scott. You may yet survive the night. " Kate agreed.

Scott looked between them, noticing some of their mannerisms were the same as they spoke and ate.

"So, uh… you said Brenn is your cousin?" Scott asked, looking to Allison, hoping to change the subject.

He jumped when Allison's mother dropped her spoon on her glass plate, and it made a loud clank.

"Pretty much." Allison nodded.

"We definitely consider her part of the family." Chris said, giving the teenage boy a hard stare.

"Oh…" he said confused.

"Allison's grandfather, Gerard took me in after my parents were killed." Brenn finally answered when no one else did.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He quickly answered.

Resting her arm on the table she leaned forward more, almost sitting identical to the position Kate was as she responded with a shrug, "It's alright, I guess. I was just a baby; I don't remember them or anything."

"Still, that's terrible." He empathized.

Causing her to cock her head to the side it's no wonder everyone else in the room thought he was human, he played innocent, awkward teenager well. But she knew what he was.

The rest of the dinner flew by her as she fed more off of the buzz in the air than the food on her plate.

After helping Victoria clear the table of plates she headed down the hallway where she'd seen Scott turn.

When she saw he was on the phone she ducked back out of sight and eavesdropped on him.

"_Take him to the animal clinic. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster_."

"_How am I supposed to find one bullet? This house is like the freaking Walmart of guns!"_

One of the wolves was smarter than she'd thought. The one she'd seen at school must have known he needed the same wolfs bane from the bullet he was shot with to heal.

She was shaken from her thoughts as an alarm sounded, when Scott opened a door.

"You look like a little lost puppy." She heard Kate say.

Ducking back down the hallway the other way, she decided she'd let her handle this one.

A little while later she opened the door to the guest room and saw Scott pulling a duffle bag out from under Kate's bed.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked.

He jumped to his feet kicking the bag under the bed and trying to come up with an excuse.

"I was just, uh, looking for the bathroom…" He lied.

"Under the bed? God, remind me to never visit your house." She taunted, with a smirk.

Dropping her arms to her side her eyes widened as she asked, "Oh my god, are you some kind of perv?"

His eyes widened, "What? No! I was just… I dropped my phone and it fell under the edge of the bed."

"Mhmm…" she hummed as she pointed for him to leave the room.

As he walked past her he paused and said, "I'm not a pervert."

"No more than the average 16 year old boy." Brenn responded as she walked into the room and shut door behind her.

Once he'd left the hallway she quickly pulled the bag back out and opened the aged wooden ammo box.

Retrieving the smaller wooden box with carvings, she pulled a bullet out and tucked it in her pocket, before glancing around the room again and joining everyone for desert.

Where Allison's dad told Scott a compelling story about a dog his father had owned that contracted rabies.

"It's a complete character reversal. This harmless animal turned into a perfectly vicious killer. And it all started with that one bite." Chris finished.

"But it died, didn't it?" Allison questioned.

"Yes, because your grandfather shot it." Victoria explained.

Scott jumped in his chair and looked around the table.

"Because he wanted to put it out of it's misery." Allison said, seeing his reaction.

Shaking her head back and forth Brenn spoke up as she said, "Something that out of control is better off dead."

Nodding Chris said, "It was too dangerous to keep alive."

The rest of desert was eaten in silence.

Afterwards, Allison ran upstairs to grab Scott's book bag.

"Hey, when you went in my room, were you in my bag?" Kate asked as she approached Brenn.

"No, I found Scott in there with the door shut though." She admitted.

Kate raised her eyebrows, "Did you see him in my bag?"

"No." Brenn lied, knowing she'd believe it.

"What's goin on?" she asked.

Kate sighed, "Someone was in my bag, I made sure to zip it closed and then when I went back in… it was open."

"Maybe he's a pervert?" Brenn guessed causing Kate to laugh.

"Or something." The older hunter said as she watched Scott sit his plate down in the sink.

"Hey, I need to run to the store after a few things I need for class. Can I use your car?" she asked.

"Sure, the keys are on my dresser."

Brenn nodded in thanks as she grabbed the keys and left in search of the animal clinic.

By the time she found the building and went inside Scott had already gotten there.

"What do you mean you don't have it?" she heard an unfamiliar voice yell.

"Derek, I'm sorry, okay? I looked and I couldn't find the bullet!" Scott yelled back.

Leaning against the door frame she surveyed the group before her eyes stopped on the wound and black veins in the other beta's arm.

Picking up on his name from Scott, she said "Wow, Derek, that really doesn't look good."

Everyone looked up at her in shock.

"How far has the infection spread? Are you puking up black goo yet?" she asked, her tone a little menacing as she neared the table he was leaning on.

"Who is she?" Derek asked, his teeth clenched in pain and anger.

"That's… Brenn." Stiles said as he rubbed a hand over his head.

"Allison's cousin… well, sort of." Scott rambled, before he asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving the day." She retorted as she pulled the bullet from her pocket.

Derek eyed the young hunter suspiciously as she held his last hope of survival in her hand.

"Give us the bullet." Scott said, hoping she wasn't as bad as he'd been led to believe hunters were.

"I get something in return." She reasoned, closing her fingers and perfectly manicured nails around the bullet.

"No." Derek gruffly responded, not even willing to ask what she wanted.

"This is ridiculous." Stiles groaned as he tried to get the bullet from her, but with her other free hand she grabbed his wrist and spun him around, a little more pressure and she could easily break bone.

"Ouch, sorry… sorry." He breathed out.

"Touch me again and I'll break it." She answered coldly as she let go.

The teenager took a few stumbling steps back holding onto his sore bone as he said, "I vote we just give her what she wants."

"What is it?" Scott asked, knowing Derek wasn't doing well at all.

"I'll give you this bullet. Hell, I won't even tell anyone about you Scott… but I want in." Brenn said as she looked at him.

"In?" Stiles asked, his voice still strained.

Nodding she responded, "Yes, I want in on whatever you guys have going on here. It's obvious that you're not with the alpha, you're against it. Last night, I saw you… you were following the alpha, you were hunting it."

Derek stared at her, not sure how she could have known any of that.

"I want to help you."

"Trap it?" Scott questioned.

"Kill it." She responded her eyes a little lifeless as she spoke.

"No, no way. I don't work with hunters." Derek growled.

Dramatically placing a hand over her chest she gasped, "I'm hurt, really."

When she was met by a tired, but disbelieving look from him she let out a small laugh, "And believe me, I'm above working with muts. I mean, lets be honest here… the smell of wet _dog_, really gets sickening after a while."

"Am I right?" she asked, glancing over to Stiles who was avoiding her.

"It's just one hunt. I'm good at what I do, but I'm not idiotic enough to believe I can take this thing down on my own. I need allies and you all look like you've jumped into the deep end of the pool without your little kid floaties. It's a win, win." She offered.

"Is everything that comes out of her mouth an insult?" Stiles breathed out.

"Come on, Derek…" she said, her eyes tracing over his bare muscled upper body, "We both know you're way too pretty to die."

"Maybe…" Scott started to say, but Derek cut him off.

"I'll find another way." He stubbornly said, gripping onto the table for support.

"Does anyone else here happen to have some Nordic Blue Monkshood?" She asked with a small, eerie giggle.

Giving him a wink she responded, "Looks like it's just me and you handsome."

Stiles rolled his eyes and Scott sighed.

"It's a simple plan, we all work together… we're practically already all friends. You know, enemy of my enemy and all that?" she continued to sell her idea.

"New plan. Give me the bullet, or I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth!" Derek growled, knowing it wouldn't be long until the infection reached his heart. He was getting weaker by the second.

She smiled smugly, "You know as sexy as that sounds, I could think of a million other ways we could put that mouth to good use."

He looked at her with an unamused expression.

"Why aren't you just working with the Argents?" Scott finally asked.

"It doesn't matter to them that I'm a perfect shot, or that my senses and instincts are unparalleled… at the end of the day I'm still a 16 year old girl. Every time I tell them things I've found out, they use my information and go on without me. I'm sick of it. If I can bag this one little alpha, they will finally take me seriously."

Focusing her eyes back on Derek she said, "Listen to my heartbeat. You have my word on this… I am not your enemy. All I'm concerned about is taking down this alpha. The Argent's will never know I was working with you, and I won't try to kill you."

He sighed in defeat, her heart was steady and as much as he hated it. She was his last hope of surviving the day.

"Fine." He muttered.

She smiled happily and handed him the bullet.

They watched as he used his teeth to break apart the casing and poured the wolfs bane on the table.

"What are you going to do with it?" Scott asked curiously.

"Oh, and only because I really want a gold star for the day, I brought you this…" She said proudly displaying a lighter which he jerked out of her hand.

They watched as he light the rare form of wolfs bane on fire and waited until the flames went out.

Scooping the charred leaves off the table he took a breath trying to prepare himself as he pushed the singed plant remains into his wound.

Letting out a loud scream of pain, he dropped to the ground as his body thrashed around.

Stiles looked over to see Brenn not taking her eyes off of Derek, a sinister smug, smile on her glittery pink lips as she watched the scene play out.

Crying out in pain again, a loud growl filled the room causing both Stiles and Scott to jump, and take a step back but Brenn didn't budge.

Before their eyes the wound healed completely.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Stiles yelled.

As Derek sat up, Scott asked "Are you okay?"

"Except for the agonizing pain." Derek muttered as he pulled himself to his feet.

Raising his head he shot Brenn an angry look verging on full hatred.

"No need to thank me." She said with a eye roll.

"Thank you?" Derek asked taking a few steps towards her, intending to intimidate the teen.

But she didn't even flinch.

"I need to know everything you know about the alpha."

"I'm not telling you anything." Derek yelled.

"Yeah, actually you will." She said as she checked the time on her phone and started towards the door to the room.

Pausing she turned, as she spoke and looked around the room, her eyes locked with everyone's, "Because there are a lot more bullets where that came from. And trust me, you don't want to make an enemy out of me. I don't shoot to wound. I shoot to kill and I'm a flawless shot."

* * *

**A/N- I hope you guys all really liked the first chapter. I had originally planned for this story to be an eventual Derek/OC story. But after writing the scene with her and Jackson, I think this may start out as a Jackson/OC with eventual Derek/OC.**

**What do you guys think?**

**I really wanted to get this chapter posted to see the reaction and if there was an interest in this story or not.**

**Thank you for reading! ^_^**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. I always love hearing from you all.**


End file.
